


Seen in A New Light

by Bunnywith



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Excessive Sappiness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: Life invites Death over to his place to watch the sunset. Death prefers to watch Life in different types of light.





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can't stop writing about these two, I just want them to be stupidly happy together even when they're doing the dumbest shit.
> 
> Coming up next: Life and Death happily doing stupid shit together.

Life has a ridiculously large window in his bedroom. It took up at least half of the wall and offered zero privacy as there were no curtains. Life said he couldn't find curtains or a curtain rod big enough, but he didn't really want them either way. His home was further away from the other gods, near the edge of Ithis, where no one else really went. He told Death that no one else had ever come over to his place, so no one else knew about the giant window, nor did they know why he had it. 

Because he lived at the edge of Ithis so far from anyone else and any other structures, there was nothing in the way of the view. 

“Am I the first to sleep over, then?” Death wants to know. He’s giddy at the thought that he’s the first to sleep in Life’s bed with him.

“Well, since you’re the first to even be here, yes.” 

When they enter Life’s home, Death is dismayed to find that the bed really is full of too many pillows, as Life had told him. He goes over to the bed and knocks at least half of them off while Life watches, a brow raised at Death’s cat-like behavior.

“Feel better?”

“Yes. There will be no more excess pillows on the bed while I’m here!”

“So you _do_ want to replace my pillows.” Life just laughs as he kicks the pillows aside so they won’t be in the way. It’s already fairly late in the evening, and Death isn’t sure exactly what Life has planned. He had said he wanted to show Death something. Hopefully it wasn’t just the stunningly large window.

After some hours passed and the light started to fade, Life ushered Death onto the bed, making him sit with him at the edge, where there was very little of Life’s room to cut into the view offered by the window. Life seemed restless and excited, like he was awaiting a rare and long awaited spectacle. Slowly the cloudy sky grew dimmer, the colors changing to shades of orange with tinges of red, and a shocking streak of dark blue above the clouds showing the impending night. He’d brought Death home with him to watch the sun set. This realization hits Death and he nearly claps a hand over his mouth in shock. Life is simply the most adorable creature he’s ever met in his long life. He had made a big deal with his initial invitation, telling Death he wanted to show him something really special. He’d wanted Death to watch the sun setting with him from the foot of his giant, lonely bed in his home at the edge of Ithis. 

“Isn’t that incredible?” Life asks, his voice hushed with admiration as the light continues to grow dimmer, the colors growing deeper and darker. There is purple in the sky now, and a few last rays of light as the sun sets.

The sunset is beautiful, but more than the view, Death enjoys Life’s childlike glee, his excitement, and his desire to share this with Death. He is the first to sit here and watch this with Life, and that fact makes him feel incredibly special and loved. He also likes looking at Life’s face while the setting sun paints the sky orange, red, purple, and blue. He's watching with wide eyes, holding Death's hand. He squeezes it when the colors change, when unexpected colors emerge, his heart racing. Death leans over and kisses his cheek, leaning his head against Life’s. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“It's so beautiful, isn't it? Lord Ithis made these. The colors are so intense and vivid. I… I've tried to make things with these colors, but they're never so bright.” Life thinks back on his poor attempts to mimic his Lord’s creations and colors. Nothing was right. Nothing was ever close. All his power, second only to Lord Ithis and Lord Nim, and he could barely use his powers to make what he was imagining.

Death doesn't want sadness to ruin this moment. Ideally he could always make Life happy, but he can't. 

“I love your work. I love whatever you make because _you_ made it.” He kisses Life’s cheek again, working his way down to his neck. 

“Thanks.” Life still sounds melancholy about it, and now Death is absolutely determined to stop this train of thought. 

“You aren't Lord Ithis. There’s things he can do that you can't. I don't know if the colors of the sunset are one of those things, but maybe they are. You've filled the mortal realm with so many beautiful things, and every day I see something new. In all the millions of years I've been alive, I'm _still_ finding new things! My job is awful. But I know there will always be a reminder of you wherever I am to cheer me up. The things you create make the humans happy too. I know you’ve seen their paintings and photographs! It’s all about what _you_ made. You bring so much joy to humans with your creations. And to me.”

Life smiles, slipping his arms around Death’s chest and cuddling into his embrace. Death's words didn't completely reassure him, but his eagerness and sincerity mean the world to Life and lift his spirits. He pulls an arm free of the embrace, holding his palm up. Death watches as white light fills Life’s hand, taking the shape of an angular geometric flower with orange spiked petals and shocks of purple.

“It's beautiful!” Death gapes at the flower laying in Life’s hand and takes it, turning it around to see it from all sides. He's never seen this one before and he's amazed at the range of shapes Life has used for all of his flowers. Life smiles with his face still tucked into Death’s chest, opening one lazy eye to watch his long fingers handling the flower.

“I like going down to Earth to find out what humans name everything. They call this one strelitzia. Or Bird of Paradise.” His cheeks flush. He still can't believe they named his failed attempt at a sunset-inspired flower something so flattering. He's crushed tighter into Death’s arms, against his chest.

“You see how much they love your creations? They don't know what you were trying to make. I don't either. All I or the humans know is you made this.” He lays his head on top of Life’s, holding the flower out for them both to see, twirling it around.

“I love it. And I love you. I'm proud of everything you make.”

Life has to hide his face in Death’s chest to cover his huge smile and his violent blushing, and Death just holds him tighter.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has gone down and the moon is up. Death loves the way the moonlight makes Life's skin glow.

The moonlight throws itself over the bed through the window and makes Life’s skin glow. Death has him stretched out on top of the blankets so he can look at every inch of Life's body and reverently touch his skin. Life shivers and trembles under his cold hands but stays still because of Death's teasing threat to break out the ropes and tie him down. 

Life gazes upward at Death, hunched over him, as he explores his moonlit body. His heart is beating so fast as Death leans over to kiss his navel and his hips, looking at the shadows the moon has created using the planes and curves and angles of Life’s body. 

“What are you even looking at?” Life is almost embarrassed by this attention. Death’s eyes are filled with such love it’s nearly overwhelming. He can’t believe someone like Death feels so strongly for him, to enjoy something as silly as just looking at him. He doesn’t understand why this is a big deal. 

“You. All of you.” 

“You see me all the time.”

“Not like this.”

“What, on my back, or on the bed? Yeah you do.”

“Not enough if you ask me. But I mean in moonlight. Your skin is glowing, you're magnificent.”

“I-I'm not, It's just me…” Life looks away then, wanting to curl his arms over himself and cover himself up. Death has seen him naked so many times, but this feels different with Death hovering over him and just studying him like art while Life lays there, unable to hide.

“Just you on your own is beautiful.” Death’s fingers creep down Life’s thigh and he admires the goosebumps that rise on his skin and the way he shivers under Death’s touch.

“You’re so cute and responsive.” Death remarks, repeating his actions on the opposite thigh to watch it happen again.

“I am _not_ cute!” 

Death frowns and sits up on his knees. Life seems surprised he’s stopped and sits up on his elbows, propping up a leg.

“If you hate this, then just tell me and I’ll stop.” He doesn’t want to, he’d love to spend all night watching moonlight creep up Life’s body and kissing his way up and down his back, but not if Life is simply enduring something he hates just for Death.

To his utter surprise, Life looks a bit sheepish, blush burning high on his cheeks as he turns away to avoid Death’s gaze.

“Well?” Death prompts him, and Life sits himself upright, legs crossed, head down.

“I’m sorry. I don’t hate it. I’m not used to this.”

“Not used to what?”

“This… Attention! I don’t know what to do!” He looks so panicked now and Death feels bad, moving closer to him. He takes Life’s hand and kisses the back.

“All I want you to do is lay down and enjoy it.” He gently guides Life to lay back again, and he can tell Life is trying to relax, but he’s trying too hard and seems stiff, still uncomfortable with being the center of Death’s undivided attention.

Death draws a finger over Life’s stomach, giggling as Life twitches and shivers from cold fingers.

“Earlier, when you were looking at the sunset… You had this look on your face like you had never seen anything so beautiful before. Like sunsets are your favorite thing Lord Ithis created.” He fondly recalls the expression on Life’s face, full of awe and admiration. He strokes a hand along Life’s face, stopping by the sides of his head to touch the stars in his hair. Life turns his head into the touch, presses his hand to the back of Death’s hand to keep him there and feel him closer. He kisses the palm of Death’s hand and gazes upward at him, reaching out to touch his face in return. Sometimes Death feels like a dream. He’s been awake for what feels like a second of Life’s existence, and though Death and the other gods have been around for many millions of years already, he still remembers the shattering loneliness of complete solitude. Having Death here, loving him, adoring him, openly praising him and fawning over him is so different from everything he’s ever known. He loved it, craved it, but fully accepting it was still difficult, and agreeing was simply out of the question.

“ _You_ are my favorite thing Lord Ithis has created.” 

Life feels tears pricking his eyes and all he can do is throw his arms around Death and pull him close.


	3. Sunrise

The morning sun comes creeping across the floor through the window, and Death is awoken by the warmth on his feet crawling up his legs. 

He’s groggy from their late night but forces himself to stay awake for the privilege of watching Life sleep. He props himself up on his elbows, absolutely delighted to find that Life is asleep on his stomach, his backside facing upward, arms wrapped around a pillow, his legs tangled in a blanket. His tattoo is on display and Death takes the opportunity to trace the design, fingertips jumping from line to line where the ink doesn't connect to the other lines. Life is a bit weird about his tattoo, like he doesn't want anyone to see it. Death has to take advantage of this unguarded moment to admire Life’s ink. He leans over and kisses each of the three dots on the back of Life’s neck, unaware that Life is awake now and only feigning sleep. He now wishes there were more dots on his tattoo, if only for more kisses.

The sunlight is trickling upward, over the soles of Life’s feet and up his calves. Death so rarely has the opportunity to see so much of Life’s skin in the sunlight. It looks different than it had the previous evening, when the red and orange of the setting sun had washed out his green skin and turned him red and orange, and the full moonlight had made him glow like a star. The bright morning light makes him appear lighter and brings out the blue undertones of his skin. No matter what shade or color he is, Death loves it and loves him. He leans over and kisses above the waist of Life’s underwear, and lets his fingers wander over the curve of his butt, taking a moment to press his cheek into Life’s butt and thank Lord Ithis for creating the most perfect ass the universe has ever seen. While his face is pressed into his preferred area of worship, his hands rub down the backs of Life’s thighs, and he needs another moment to thank Lord Ithis for creating the most perfect set of thighs to match the most perfect butt.

Life is still only barely awake, face pressed into his pillow to hide the flush on his face as Death literally nuzzles his ass. He lays quietly as Death continues his exploration from the previous night, his heart in his throat. This is all still so new to him, and the amount of love Death wants to give to him is staggering. He’s not sure he deserves this but he doesn’t want it to stop. He wants to feel the love Death has to give him, wondering all the while what Death sees in him that could prompt such all consuming love. But the sensation of his hands down the backs of his thighs is nice, the bed is warm, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of having someone else in his bed after sleeping alone for so long. 

His eyes snap open when he feels the odd but familiar sensation of Death’s hair on his inner thighs. Life sits up and looks behind him, finding that Death has placed his head between Life’s thighs and is happily nuzzling them.

“What is it with you and my thighs, exactly?” He sighs, propping himself up on his side to give Death more room for… Whatever he was doing.

“They’re so nice. I just want to live here forever.” Death tries to smoosh Life's thighs tighter around his head, smiling dreamily as he holds onto his legs, turning his face in to rub his nose along the soft skin of his inner thigh. This is his life now and he never wants it to end. “Please crush my head.”

“You're so weird. They aren't even that nice, have you seen Vanity’s thighs?” 

“...They are nice, aren't they.” Death has to admit it. He knew he was on her shit list, but credit where credit was due, Vanity had nice legs. “Yours are my favorite though.” Death sits up and pushes one of Life's legs up, marveling at his flexibility as he hugs Life's leg to his chest. 

“Well _yours_ are _my_ favorite.” Life huffs as though this is a serious argument and he has just taken the moral high ground. Death appears genuinely confused and looks at his own legs like he is seeing them for the first time. Life sees his chance and sits up, using Death’s confusion to push him over onto his back, the bright morning light falling over his face and neck. Life sits over him, hands stroking Death’s long white neck. It reminds him of the exquisite statues he’s seen in human museums carved from alabaster, the color and smooth texture exactly the same as Death’s lovely skin.

“Beautiful...” He murmurs, and leans over to kiss that long neck, his hands sliding up Death's body to grab his hands, pinning them over his head. He pouts, noticing that Death's arms are so long his elbows are bent, even with Life stretching his arm out all the way. _Why is he so fucking tall._

“Wh-what… “ Death is the one blushing from the attention now, a flush high on his cheeks. He wonders if this is how Life felt when he was the one on his back with Death looking at him adoringly because he’s embarrassed but elated and he never wants it to stop.

“I-I thought we agreed Vanity has nicer legs.” He stammers, overwhelmed by having Life over him, his expression so serious, his fingers so light as they touch his neck and throat and collarbones, admiring all the features Death thinks are too long, too thin, too pronounced on himself. He dislikes the gaunt look his collarbones give him, but Life leans over to kiss them, rubbing his nose along the column of his neck. 

“They’re fine,” Life shrugs, one hand hooking under one of Death’s long legs, very slowly and deliberately stroking along the underside of it, “But yours are better.”

He starts to get why Death had wanted him stretched out across the bed, at his mercy to look at and enjoy, now that he has Death in the same position and a state of almost complete undress. The morning light on his skin is stunning in a way he hadn’t been expecting. It surrounds him with a halo of light, making him ethereal, stunning, breathtaking. Death props up a leg beside him and Life rubs his head into his knee, kissing his skin.

He's so beautiful and elegant. Life wonders what he did to deserve Death. He's charming, articulate, looks great in a suit and is always polished. And this handsome man thinks Life is the greatest thing in the universe.

Life lays down, stretching himself over Death's body, eyes closed, ear to his heart. The sunlight warms his back and Death’s arms creep around him, hugging him tightly. Death happily presses kisses into Death’s hair and into his temples, wherever he can reach. Life cranes his head to catch the smile on Death's face and his own heart feels warm.

He's pretty sure he doesn't deserve Death. But he's going to try to live up to him.


End file.
